


Sweet Love - Dan Avidan x Reader One Shots

by SmolishWriter



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst?, Anyways yeah, Cute, Everyone is pure, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Most of them are gay, One Shot Collection, Short Reader, Soulmate AU, Tall Reader, Why?, added as I go along, all sorts of things, all that, also im married, and sometimes have a son, arin is soft, because, dont judge me i needed clout and a fill in, female or male reader, i have original characters in here, idk - Freeform, im gay, im in this story as your adopted sister, one shots, requests open, sometimes, suzy is my goddess, there's gay, withc reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolishWriter/pseuds/SmolishWriter
Summary: One shots with my special boyThere are aussome aren'tthey cute thoread the tags lmao





	1. Singing In The Shower

 

 **Prompt** : We live in adjacent apartments and the walls are really thin, so I hear you singing in the shower every early morning and you're actually really good. One day I decide to sing back the next lyric of the song just to see what would happen

~ **Note** : Danny mentioned once that he doesn't wash his hair as often as some because it will become a nightmare, but that probably doesn't stop him from washing the rest of himself lmao  
also swearing  
and please feel free to comment and stuff!~

 **Roles** :  
Singer: Danny  
Listener: Reader  
\--------  
Quick recap:  
(Name) = your first name [I prefer it over (y/n) or (y/f/n)]  
(L/Name) or (L/N) = Last Name  
(e/c) = eye colour  
(s/t) = Skin tone  
(h/c) = hair colour  
(h/l) = hair length  
(h/s) = hair style  
(f/c) = favourite colour  
(f/d) = favourite drink  
I will not repeat these in later chapters, but if a new one is introduced in a furthur chapter, it will be written there and not repeated or added here.  
Thank you

━━━━━━━━━━✶━━━━━━━━━

 **A** nother morning, up and early.  
Another quick shower, another piece of toast with jam and a cup of (f/d) to wake me up.  
I glanced at the clock on the wall, quickly realizing the time and smiling.  
It was Wednesday, so he'd be up and in the shower soon, which meant I'd get to enjoy another random song for a while before I'd leave for work.

And, right on time, the sound of the shower next door started, and again, after a few minutes, he was singing.

" _She packed my bags last night pre-flight.."_

Holy shit he was going to sing Rocket Man. Knowing that song, I fucking prayed he'd deliver that shit to me on a silver platter with a side of perfect high notes.

 _"Zero hour nine AM._  
_And I'm gunna be high as a kite by then.."_

Tip the waiter, it was delivered with care.

 _"I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife_  
_It's lonely out in space_  
_On such a timeless flight.."_

So far this shit was.. Beautiful...

 _"And I think it's gunna be a long, long time_  
_'Til touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocketman burning out his fuse up here alone."_

Are you fucking kidding me? I live next to a guy with a voice _this_ fucking amazing and it gets drowned out by the running water and the fucking _wall?_  
**Bullshit.**

He began again as I made a decision.

 _"And I think it's gunna be a long, long time_  
_'Til touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone."_

I had managed to scoot my chair closer to the wall that separated us, just to hear better... And up close...

_Damn._

_"Mars 'ain't the kind of place, to raise your kids_  
_In fact, it's cold as hell_  
_And there's no one there to raise them_  
_If you did."_

I found myself swaying to the piano and guitars that weren't there, swaying to the pure perfection that was this nameless man's voice.

 _"And all this science I don't understand_  
_It's just my job five days a week_  
_A Rocket man_  
_A Rocket man.."_

That was fucking perfect, and then there was the build-up, I had to hum to the tune, I _had_ to.

 _"And I think it's gunna be a long, long time_  
_'Til touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think they know at home_  
_Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _And I think it's gunna be a long, long time_  
_'Til touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think they know at home_  
_Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _And I think it's gunna be a long, long time_  
_And I think its gunna be a long, long time_  
_And I think its gunna be a long, long time.."_

Um.  
Um.  
**Um.**  
Ex-fucking-cuse me?  
I sighed in contentment, leaning into the back of the chair before lazily checking the time once more, and realizing I was going to be late to work.

"Shit!" I yelped, jumping up from my seat and running for the door.

━━✶━━

It had been a few days since Rocket Man had been heavily enjoyed through the wall, but it was Thursday now, which meant another shower.

Is it creepy that I know his shower schedule now? Kind of, but it's not my fault. For unknown reasons, he doesn't seem to shower all that often, but when he does, he sings.  
So when sudden singing is heard on specific days, it's something that you kind of learn without knowing fully.  
The only thing that bothered me about his singing is that... Well, I never could have a face with the music.  
I never ran into him, ever.  
And it wasn't like I was totally new to this building, so why the hell have I never run into him before?

Well, maybe I have, but I just didn't know it was him?  
The possibility and thought had me so distracted, I flinched when I heard the water come on through the wall.

Smiling, I pulled a chair over again, because hearing him had become like a piece of my days that I needed to get through the next few hours.

This time, unexpectantly, the minute he'd usually take before singing (which was probably the prep for getting in and such.) took a turn when the sound of actual music came out through what I assumed was his phone.  
Was he going to listen to it? Sing along to it?   
But having the original song playing and his singing would ruin it, I just want to hear him...

I finally recognized the song.  
Take On Me.  
Holy.  
Fucking.  
Shit.

Being a meme god, I knew this song word for word, and I actually liked the song for what it was.

As he began singing, I was relieved to hear that he had found an instrumental.

 _"We're talking away_  
_I don't know what_  
_I'm to say; I'll say it anyway_  
_Today's another day to find you_  
_Shying away_  
_I'll be coming for your love, okay?"_

"Fuck me," I whispered.

_"Take on me."_

I whispered the background, bracketed "Take on me." after he'd finish his line.  
Because duh.

"Take me on.  
I'll be gone.."

Ah, AH, (a-ha), it was about to fucking happen!!

_"In a day or two!"_

If it weren't for my self-control, I would have screamed.  
I cannot believe he just did that shit.  
What a fucking God.

 _"So needless to say_  
_I'm odds and end_  
_But I'll be stumbling away_  
_Slowly learning that life is okay_  
_Say after me_  
_It's no better to be safe than sorry_

 _Take on me_  
_Take me on_  
_I'll be gone..."_

I couldn't fucking hold this in. I don't care if he hears me like I'm hearing him, I don't care if my singing abilities aren't up to par with his, nothing was going to stop me, and since I didn't have work today, I had hours to contemplate the consequences.

I joined him, hitting the notes just as perfect as he did:

"In a day or two!"

Boy, was I loud?  
But at least I hit the note!

Instant regret hit me as I heard the shower turn off.  
The soft instrumental continued, but it wasn't long until he must have gotten out to turn it off.

The song wasn't over yet, and that was why I was so scared.  
He heard me.

I squeaked and stood, grabbing my chair and pulling it back to the kitchen table and immediately running to my bedroom and hopping into the bed.

Like I had said, I'd have all day to contemplate the consequences.

━━━✶━━━

Although an hour and a half had passed, I still felt embarrassed about giving it away that I had heard him.  
And just as I thought that maybe it wouldn't matter, my doorbell rang.  
and with that, my heart lept to my throat.

"Shit."

I couldn't just leave this guy hanging.  
I knew it was him.  
It had to be, right?  
Not that I would know, because I've never seen him and I don't get out enough to know the faces of the other people in the building.  
I had to hope.

Making my way to the door, I took a deep breath before unlocking it and turning the handle.

I opened it to reveal a tall male with a dark mane. He wore a Rush t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans, and an awkward smile.  
"Uh. Hey, can I uh, help you with anything?" I asked awkwardly, wishing I could look away from his eyes.

"Uh yeah," oh no... I locked eyes with the floor. _That_ voice.  
"I came over to apologize."

My eyes shot up again, an eyebrow raised, "Apologize?" I said again.

He chuckled a bit and ran a hand through his hair, which went back to being untamable, "Um," he glanced to the side, then back to me, "Apologize for my singing."

The fuck? Was he saying sorry for his perfect singing?

"It's just that, it's clear now that you could hear me all this time, so I thought I better say sorry and let you know that it won't happen again." He looked like a puppy, so genuinely sorry that he had "disturbed" me.  
The air got weird, so I made up my mind;

"Do you want to come in? Because I've got a bit to tell you about this singing."

His eyes widened, "Um... If you want," I moved aside so he could come in, and he didn't waste time in stepping into my home, "Like, I really am sorry."  
I laughed through my nose and made my way to my couch, gesturing for him to sit down, and when he did, I started to explain.

"So... I wanted to start off by saying; what the actual fuck?"  
His eyes flashed with fear.  
"Why the fuck are you saying sorry?"  
Fear turned to confusion.  
"Every Wednesday and Thursday I wait for you to start singing, it's really comforting and helps me through my week," I confessed, blushing lightly because;

1) The guy with the beautiful singing voice also has a beautiful face.  
2) I admitted to this beautiful man that I waited for him to sing on those mornings.

"Sorry, that's creepy but like... I just kinda think that you have a really beautiful voice and hearing you so excited to sing whatever it was you were going to sing in the morning really brightened my mood."  
He looked at me, almost doubting me, "Really?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "It got to the point where I wanted to slip paper under your front door with suggestions on what song to sing next... I almost cried when you sang Rocket Man, my mother used to always sing Elton. I don't know, I was just always happy to hear you." I sighed and leaned back, "If anything, I should be saying sorry to you."

He raised his brow━ which I realized has a notch in it━ and gave me quite the look, "Why? You never did anything!"

I shrugged and looked away, "Yeah but I think I scared you shitless joining in on Take On Me, so much you took the nope train out of your shower." I mumbled.

He laughed, an actual laugh. Not awkward anymore, but a sweet and pure laugh, fit for a guy with his voice and looks.  
Like a choir of angels.  
"At first, you did kind of scare me, so I was quick to get out... But after I got like, dressed and uhh. Thought about it, I was like; 'They hit that note perfectly.' And I felt pretty chill with it. Then I realized that if you had sung it with me, that means that you could probably hear everything I've ever sung in there, so I came to say sorry."

Wow.  
What a pure human.

"Why'd you take so long? Woah that came out weird but like an hour or so passed. I'm curious."

"Jewfro." He stated.

"What-what?" oh no, he was crazy, wasn't he? I knew this was too good to be true.

"Jew-fro. Like afro but Jewish. My hair, as you can see, is insane, and it looks like shit when it's all wet and I didn't want to come over with gross hair just in case so I waited." he laughed afterward, looking like he felt stupid for it.  
was the Jewfro the reason he didn't shower as often?  
Probably.

"Oh.."

We fell silent for a second. He kept busy in the awkward silence by looking around my apartment, just with his eyes of course.   
I had to break the ice.  
"Um," he forgot the room and was suddenly very intent on what I had to say, "My name is (Name)," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.  
He chuckled with a large smile, glanced down at his hands, then looked back up to me again.  
My heart skipped a beat.  
His much larger hand grasped mine, "My name is Dan. You can call me Danny."  
And we shook hands.

The silence fell again, but rather than looking around the room, he settled for staring at his fingers, which he was fiddling with.  
Instead, _I_ looked around the room.  
Then he looked up, catching my eye.

"Do you uh... Maybe wanna like, go get breakfast or something somewhere?" he suggested.  
A light blush dusted his face, standing out against his dark stubble.  
I smiled, also blushing.

"Um, yeah actually. I'd love to, Danny."

━━━━━━━━━━✶━━━━━━━━━━

 **H** ello, Maggy here, the author, so this is a test run kind of, I have two pages worth of things I am gunna write with Danny, and I'm pretty pumped.  
I really hope you enjoyed this because it's a lot of fun to write out.

It feels short but I spent a few hours on it.  
Please let me know what you think, maybe suggest a chapter, and tell me if I should continue or not.  
Okie?  
Thank you!

-P.S. Please listen to the original Rocket Man and Take On Me and then Ninja Sex Party's because like fuck wow what amazing songs know???

\-----Word Count: 2453----


	2. B(w)itch

**Prompt** : "well this isn't where I wanted to teleport, sorry for appearing in your bed at 2 am." 

 **Explanation** : Magic shit is going on.

 **Roles** :   
Witch = Reader   
Owner of bed, and best friend = Danny

 **Notes** :   
*Found online, Tumblr post   
**Another Tumblr   
***Pronounced Vay-Duh

 **extra** :   
(r/name) = random name   
____________________________________________________

" **A** re you ready to record?" I asked, glanced at the two males I sat between.

Guest Grumps.

I was decent friends with Arin and really good friends with Dan, but because I'm a lead actress in a popular TV show of my own called 'Pots and Pans'*, I didn't see them as much as I wished I could. The show is about a stoner and a pansexual person living together as roommates and dealing with life's bullshit while also not owning pots or pans.   
The show was taken really well with LGBT+ youth and of course, stoners, which gave it most of the popularity it now has.   
I had been friends with the Grumps for a while since we got to know each other a few years back.   
So, they thought that maybe it was time that I made an appearance on Guest Grumps, which I had been waiting forever to do.

And there we were, Arin began the episode while murmuring to me;   
"You're fucking funny, so don't force anything, they'll love you." then he coughed, "Welcome!"   
"Heyyyyyyyyy!!!" Danny happily exclaimed, "welcome back to Game Grumps, but it's a special Guest Grumps this time!"

Arin nodded, even though there wasn't a camera, and no one would see, "That's right, because today, we are playing Super Smash Bros."   
I laughed and elbowed him, "Hey!"   
"Oh!" he joked, "and (Name) (l/name) is here too!"   
"Yay!" Dan laughed, fiddling with his controller.   
"So, (name) while we set up, tell everyone what you do," Arin said, clicking buttons to get to the brawl screen.

"Well," I began, "I'm like a part-time Grump now, and by part-time I mean one time, and a full-time asshole so that's pretty cool."   
Dan let out a quick laugh, "Nah, for real."   
"Yeah but I um.. I'm in the show 'Pots and Pans' I play the latter, (r/name) as the witty Pansexual who can make weed brownies for her stoner roommate." I laughed, "But that shit doesn't matter I wanna play some fucking Smash Bros."

"Wow, woah, okay jeez." Arin huffed, handing off a controller to me (he hadn't done this before because he was attempting to tease me, knowing I wouldn't be able to reach across him to get it).   
I smiled, hoping the next half hour or so would be as fun as these two promised.

━━━━✶━━━━

"Okay, so I've always wanted to ask this, and now that we're being recorded I thought that this was the best time," Arin said while being destroyed by my skill in-game.   
"Yeah?" I asked, "what is it?"

"I've known you for a while, so has Dan, and we see clips all the time but... First off, why can you fight so well?"   
I raised my brow, attention not leaving my character, "Um, I have older brothers. And like, James, the oldest, he was Captain of the chess team, and Charles, the middle, can rock a cocktail dress and six-inch heels, so I had to learn to beat people up pretty early on."**

Dan and Arin both turned to me, "Are you serious?" "Really?"   
I nodded.   
Arin shrugged and turned back to the game, "Okay, another thing we just recently witnessed is; A bit ago, you were talking to Ross and he said something to piss you off-- jokingly of course--"   
Dan, knowing where this story was going, laughed at the thought. I joined in.   
"He like, ran away a bit, and you flipped him off, then he immediately tripped and fell flat on his face. what kind of magic shit have you got going for you, because I want some."

"Yeah," Dan agreed, "I could've used that power all of Guild Grumps."

"Fuck Ross," I said, laughing.

"Yeah, fuck Ross." Arin agreed.

"Oh! Also, what the fuck is up with your amazing ability to speak other fucking languages? Like you can just learn that shit?!" Dan brought this up this time.   
The themes of these little things were making me sweat, they all had to do with my secret, but I thought I was playing it cool.   
"I don't know, I have a good memory."

"Say something to us in another language." Arin mused.

"Uh... Here, I'll do German." I prayed for my necklace, "Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"   
There was a bit of silence.   
"That means 'don't touch me.'"

They began laughing, "what," Dan wheezed, "are you afraid of being fucking raped by a German person on the daily?"   
"Nein!" I laughed, "But like, my favourite thing about German is that like, when you know what the fuck you're doing, like 'step back I've done this shit before', you say; 'Da liegt der Hund begraben.' which means 'that's where the dog is buried.'"   
I paused, because the two were busy laughing, "So like, there's a serious fucking thing going on and you know all about that situation you just scream; 'THAT'S WHERE THE FUCKING DOG IS BURIED.'"

"But, German is a truly beautiful language filled with the love of pigs."

"What?"

━━━━✶━━━━

The recording session ended a while ago, so Dan, Arin, and I took a seat in the office somewhere to talk about shit.   
"So, (Name), you travel a whole lot, do you feel like you maybe wanna get me a nice little souvenir?" Dan joked, nudging me lightly.   
"Oh? I know something you should love." I mused.   
He raised his brow and looked me over, "Yeah? What is it?"   
I gave him a sly smirk, "A shit ton of tea that will, over time, fix your stomach problem. And then you'll be able to eat whatever the fuck you want."

He stared at me in utter disbelief. Arin exhaled in shock, "Are you serious?" and when I nodded, he looked over to Dan, "Holy shit dude!"

Dan searched my eyes before finally speaking, "I would actually marry you if you got me some of that shit," a blush crept to my face, "won't it cost a fucking dickload amount?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly, thinking about the large tree growing near my home in my gym bag.

"It won't cost me much, promise. I'm going to uh.." fuck. where would they think would have special bullshit enchanted fucking herbs? "Asia.. yeah, Asia, and they have them in a certain spot there. While I'm there also," I said, turning to Arin, "I can get you something, so I think you'll end up with a few more toys for your office, and a few good luck chars so that you don't suck ass at gaming anymore." I shot a wink his way and he groaned with a small smile.

"So do those sound good?" I asked, glancing between the two.   
Dan had stayed still, "If you're being serious, I might actually cry, man." he said, trying to laugh it off.   
I chuckled, waving it off, "Danny don't cry! It's all okay, I promise you it will work. On your ten minute power hour, you mentioned that if you could get rid of one thing, it would be your stomach problem, so I did research. ASLO ARIN," I turned to him again, "I may find something that will take the piss stench off your bookshelf."

He had a mini celebration that brought a smile to my face, but I couldn't shake the look of absolute gratitude on Dan's face. I let it melt away as I gave him a reassuring look, letting him know that he shouldn't worry.

━━━━✶━━━━

The day went by fast, and it was time to go home. I drove to a safe area where I wouldn't be seen, and crawled to the back seat of my car. There, I pulled my large gym bag towards myself and unzipped it. After glancing around to see if there was any chance someone would see me, I set it on the ground of the car and stepped inside to the familiar steps awaiting me, making my descend, I made sure to zip it back up from the inside.   
And I was home in my shack.

I sighed deeply, stepping over to my large workbench and emptying my pockets. Small flasks of glowing liquids and bags of gems were extracted and set down on the table.   
I couldn't believe they had picked apart my charmed objects so easily.

~The ring on my middle finger that gives people short term bad luck when I flip them off.   
~My necklace, used to ease my speaking, and help me learn other languages and speak them fluently.

I'm glad we were never in a situation where they'd figure out that I always have cell service regardless of location, or constant data that I'm not paying for, or unlimited space on my phone... Most witches tend to stray from the new world type of things, but I saw them as an opportunity for cool magic uses. My phone is basically my wand, it helps me focus my magic for legit spells and such.

The sound of strong wings caught my attention, and a flash of grey flew through the window, landing on a horizontal post sticking out of the wall.

"Hey, Veda***." I said, removing my jacket and tossing it on a chair, "anything happen while I was gone?"

Veda, a Great Grey Owl, is my familiar. He stays down in the bag almost all the time, because L.A. doesn't have room for an owl of his size. Or any size.

As if to nod, he blinked, "The ventrem remedium tree you've spent so long on has finally began it's harvest cycle."   
I turned to him, "Really? Wow. I better go get some of the leaves before it's too late." I said, nodding and opening a drawer, rummaging before cursing.   
I closed the drawer and checked the cupboards before finally finding an empty glass bowl. I made my way to the door of my shack, which was really a large piece of cloth, and made my way outside. The tree waited, at perfect time, leaves beautifully unique, surrounded by fireflies.   
I worked hard for this tree to fully grow to this stage, though it only took a little over three months, the amount of magical energy I put into it so that it would grow faster was a large amount.

Veda found a resting spot on a low branch, watching me intently as I took my time finding the best suited leaves for the occasion.   
Danny was special to me. Very special. Not only was he the greatest friend I've ever had (I never had many friends, mind you), but he inspires me every single day. I mean, that man has been through shit left and right, but here he is, almost always happy, and still standing, all six feet and two inches of him. I drained myself regularly for this tree to grow, because i wanted to ease some of the sadness that still stayed within him. He isn't able to eat many things because of his stomach problem, and as soon as I knew how much it effected him, I did massive research in all my old books until finding a semi-rare tree that would be able to cure him.

"Are you thinking about that man?" Veda's voice cut me out of my thoughts, "Have you finally realized yet?"   
I looked up at him with a frown, "What do you mean?"   
If he could roll his eyes (which he can't, because owl eyes are shaped like tubes inside their head), he would have, "That Jewish boy you never shut up about, you clearly have a deep emotional attachment to him."   
My eyes widened. Feeling my face heat up, I went back to plucking leaves before stammering, "What? He's my friend!"

"You wish it were more than that." he claimed.

"You don't know that!" I shot back.

"My purpose is to aid you and bring you my eternal knowledge, I think I know love when I see it in one's eyes." he stated simply.

I was unable to argue with that.   
"Okay so... What if I did then?" I said, placing the leaves in the bowl and turning my focus to him.   
He fluttered his wings, almost like a shrug, "It would be hard to break it to a Mundane that you're a witch, wouldn't it? And as if confessing your love wouldn't be hard enough as-is." he said.

Fuck he had a good point.

I sighed and made my way back to my shack, Veda following behind. I went to my drying room and began hanging my leaves from the wire. The room was charmed, so the leaves would be dried and treated in a matter of minutes. I turned and stepped out, taking a seat on my large bed pushed in the corner.   
"It doesn't matter if I love him or not. Things aren't like books and movies, Vera. The relationship he and I have is always going to be platonic." I growled, legitimately mad at the fact.   
Veda found a spot on one of the many resting spots around the home, making sure to be close to me, "Not like books or movies? You've heard of Harry Potter right?"

"Fuck off." I murmured, falling back into the mattress, "I mean like... I don't get the boy of my dreams."

"I believe Harry ended up with that smart girl did he not?" Veda was good at being a smart ass.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But it's not like I'm even hiding it from him, I'm always happy near him, I offer to do stuff for him, and end up doing stuff for him anyways. I fucking spent a lot of my energy on that tree for him, and you know what he said today when I told him I could cure his stomach problem? He said he could marry me!" I groaned as loudly as possible, scaring some of the small critters within my bag to jolt at the sudden noise.

Veda looked me over, "You're one step closer then."

"I'm going to have to do something to the leaves so that it cures him quicker..." I whispered to myself, shooting up and standing from my bed. I jogged to my bookshelf and pulled out one of the many large and dusty books, taking a seat at my work table and opening it up.   
"Speeding... Speeding..." I murmured, searching the pages to find the correct bit.

It was finally time to get the leaves and use the spell on them, so I retrieved them from the drying room and set them down on a cloth on the table. I sat back down and glanced at the book, reading the old scripture and following the directions.   
I cupped my hands around the leaves, and as I chanted the verses, a soft blue glow began to shine through the cracks of my hands, fading when I finished.

I stood again, leaves in hand, and searched for a glass vial to hold them in. I dropped them inside the container and noticed I was very low on them.   
"I might need to take a trip to get more of these..." I thought out loud, pulling my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

Two o'clock ante meridiem, before midday. (AM)

"Welp... I need to go get some supplies I guess." I said, setting down the jar and making my way to the staircase. Vera told me he would keep watch of the animals and plants like always as I went up the steps and unzipped the bag and crawling back onto the car seat.   
I zipped the bag and got out of the car, taking the bag with me.

 _Teleportation_.

I was one of the few witches who can teleport. The art of teleportation usually takes year and years of learning and training in order to preform, but I managed to learn it in just three years. The secret was my phone. I found a way to teleport based on magic and mental thought. If my mind was set on the name of the place I was going, the location, the image and such at the time of teleporting, I'd go to that place through a phone or electricity of another device. It was the type of thing that required a lot of focus, and considering the time, I wasn't afraid anything would distract me.

I knew the little shop I always shopped at had a small crappy TV, so I was certain nothing would stop me.   
I pulled up the picture of the store on my phone and took a deep breath.

The spell cast, and I felt it take hold of my body like a hug, but then, s if in slow motion, I got a text message, the name telling me that it was Danny.   
With wide eyes, my mind flashed to him, laying in his bed in his home, texting me for some unknown reason.   
Time sped up again, and I knew that shit was about to hit the fan.

━✶☆★☆✶━

His fucking bed.   
I ended up in his fucking bed.

Not laying or sitting either, I was standing directly next to him.

I guessed he wasn't expecting my visit, because he screamed. His scream scared me too, and I ending up falling and getting caught in the rapid-fire that was his long legs flailing in fear and confusion.   
I ended up getting my head kicked hard, causing me to growl and yell, "Danny fucking stop!"

As if I casted another spell, he froze, sitting up in bed, holding his blanket and phone close to himself with wide eyes and a heavy breath. His eyes were looking over me as I struggled to put myself in an upright position, setting the gym bag down on the ground next to his bed with a huff. I fixed my hair and sat cross-legged, turning my attention to the male in front of me.   
And the reality of the situation hit me.

"Danny, just breath, okay? It's okay." I hushed his harsh breathing and held out my hand, palm up, "Give me your hand, okay?"   
Shaking, he gave me his free hand, flinching when he felt my skin make contact with his.   
He was realizing that this was real.   
I held his hand carefully and scooted closer, pulling my other hand over his and taking a deep breath.   
I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckle, murmuring a few words.   
I pulled away and noticed my trick worked, he began calming down.

"(Name)... I don't understand what's happening." He said, fear still within his eyes.

I nodded, "I know, I know. But you won't believe me if I told you." I looked down at my hands.

"You just... You just appeared on my bed at two in the morning... What wouldn't I believe?"

He, just like Veda, make a good point.

"I'm.." I began, looking up into his eyes again, wishing I could just hug him and fix his hair and let him know that it's okay, "I'm a witch, Daniel."   
I knew he'd ask me to prove it to him, so I took the liberty before he could speak;

"Look, I... I teleported here by accident, Danny. You sent me a text and it threw off my thinking and I ended up here. If you want more proof just let me know and I'll show you."

He looked at me up and down still slowly calming down, "You don't... You don't look like a witch." he tried joking to calm himself down.   
"I know," I said, chuckling lightly, "I look like a bitch instead."   
I was delighted to see a small smile find a way to his face.

"I'll show you, I'm still the same old (Name), I just... I'm like Harry Potter." I said.

"This," I gestured to the marking on my wrist, which looked like a normal tattoo, "is a symbol to summon my keys so that I can always find them. Watch."   
The sign began to glow a light blue, and out of that light came my car keys, falling from my wrist and into my hand.   
Danny sat in shock once more, and I contemplated using my calming spell again, but he reassured me.

"Holy shit, (Name), you're not even shitting me."   
I nodded to him slowly, watching his muscles relax in his body.   
"I like that it's blue, it helps me become more comfortable with this all, even though I'm sure I'm dreaming." he said, tightening his grip on his blanket.

I sighed, "Danny, do you want me to help calm you down again? I can do that if you think it will help."   
He nodded after a second of thought and gave me his hand again. I repeated what I had done earlier, but slower this time around to get more of his worry out in one go.   
He was close to being the same Danny as always.

"There," I said, dropping his hand, "I promise you don't have to be afraid of me, Danny. All I care about is you being okay." I looked into his eyes, seeing his doubt and fear slowly wash away, "Remember that a while back I gave you that necklace? I knew you wouldn't wear it often, but it's purpose was.. Well it was a charm, basically. Well, it was charmed, charmed so that you'd have better sleep without nightmares and stuff." I admitted, blushing lightly.

I didn't look away from me, "And... And those leaves you talked about... They weren't from Asia, were they?" he asked me, getting into a less tense position.

I nodded, "I grew a tree in my bag--"   
"Bag?"   
"I'll explain in a second," I chuckled, "I spent months using my energy to speed the growing process of a ventrem remediem tree. It's leaves can be used to cure problems within the stomach. The best method is to make tea from it and drink it daily... Actually, I have them if you want them."

He wore that same face from before. Shock and gratitude, as if it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. And with that look, he nodded, "Please.."

I smiled at him, and reached down to get my bag. I set it on my side so that Dan wouldn't see inside, giving him a ink, I unzipped it and called down inside, "Veda, come with those leaves I prepared!"

And like lightening, he shot out from the opening of the bag, dropping the container in my lap and settling on the edge of a chair Dan had in his room.   
Speaking of poor Dan, he was a little scared again, staring at the bird with worry.

"Hey, wait!" Veda spoke, causing Dan to yelp, "It's the Jewish boy! Wow, (Name), you sure know how to choose them--"

"Shut up!" I spat, blushing and turning to make sure Dan was okay. He was still shocked, he gave me a look.   
"What is the bird talking about? How does he know me? Or rather, how does he know I'm Jewish?"   
Veda gave him the answers, "I know everything."

In reality, Veda only knew Dan because I always talked about him, but he knew when it wasn't the time to be a little shit.

"This is my house," I said, pointing to the bag, "There is a staircase right here that leads into my home. It's like a flat. And I have a lot of land down there too, space for trees and other little shacks and stuff." I nodded to Veda, "This is Veda, my familiar. He is around to help me learn, and to keep watch over things." Veda blinked and flew up and back into the bag.

Dan nodded as I closed the bag and set it back on the ground.

"Sorry... Here are the leaves." I said, handing him the jar. His hand reached out to take it, examining the contents inside.   
"basically," I said, moving a bit closer to him to help explain, "you put a strainer over the cup with a crushed leaf on the strainer, then pour the hot water though it. Then you can put another leaf into a ball strainer and let it sit in the hot water to make it stronger. I'll give you the strainers before I leave."

"You're not leaving now, are you?" he was very quick to answer, which raised curiosity within me.   
"No," I said, "I want to make sure you're okay before I go anywhere. So, are you okay?"

His eyes bore into mine, "I won't be if you leave." he said simply.

I inhaled sharply, looking away, still feeling his eyes on me, "Oh, okay. Then I'll stay for a while."

"(Name), why are you so... Why are you so nice to me?" he asked me in a hushed tone, almost as if he was also asking himself.   
I swallowed.

"well, you're my friend."

"If Arin was a wizard, I don't think even he would use all of his energy to grow a tree just for me, or get a necklace and charm it just for me. Just to help make me a bit happier."

I could practically hear Veda's voice in my head, chanting; "Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him."

His eyes searched my expression in both my face and body.

"I..."

I couldn't speak.

So he did for me.

"If you had the... If someone had the thought, the time, and the energy to do all this just to see me a bit happier each day, I would realize that no one else could ever do this for me, no one else could care about me so much. I wouldn't hesitate to... To fall in love with that person."

I looked up at him as he finished, eyes wide. He smiled lightly at me, a look of truth in his eyes.   
I opened my mouth, "Danny I... I did it because I spend every day hoping that you're doing okay, and if I wasn't always filming, I would come see you constantly just so I could see you smile. I want you to be happy, and that's always on my mind. You're always on my mind... I really, truly love you, Dan."

He set the jar down next to him and in ne swift movement scooped me in his arms. He pressed me against his chest, putting his face in my hair and rocking us side to side.

"I love you too, (Name). I'm so glad that this went the way it did because..." he pulled away to look at me, his face red, "That message I sent you, the one that brought you here... It said that I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was you and that I wanted to see you more often and..."

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, getting it out of his eyes and playing with it. He smiled at me, "I wanted to take you out somewhere when you were free."

I smiled back at him, slowly feeling myself leaning in, "I'm free right now if you are."   
He chuckled, leaning in as well, murmuring before our lips collided, "I'm free any time you need me."

_____________________________________________________________

 **Y** o yo yo   
It's Maggy ya h o e s

I hope this story gets as much as my other one shot book for a different fandom (it has like 9.somethingK reads) and I know that's not too much compared to some numbers I've seen but y'know  
so If you feel like giving me a little promo pLEASE DO IT

jk lmao

but yeah, lemme know if I made any mistakes, request stuff, and tell me what you think about htis chapter.

Let me know if you maybe want a continuation after ward that just has like, perks of dating a witch with Dan lmao

This one was basically double the first chapter!!

word count: 4722

see you next chap!


	3. Buy a House, Maybe?

**Prompt** : "You're a brass player why do you live in an apartment?"

**Roles** :   
Player: Reader   
The poor soul that has to live with it: Danny (jk he loves it)

**Explanation** :   
Reader plays trumpet (I'm the top of my class with trumpet so trust me, it's better if you were a trumpet player) and just so happens to live in an apartment building. You don't realize that people can actually hear you, but no one in the building doesn't  like your playing... But someone did get curious.

**Notes**   
-Any songs that I mention should definitely be listened to, they sound amazing.   
-The brass quartet of Near My God To Thee fucks me up, I played it in a quartet and shit dude... wow   
-Panic! At The Disco loves and appreciates trumpets so much bless   
-try to catch my sIsTeR joke   
-(n/name) = nickname (short form of your name, mine is Maggy, so I get called Mags)   
___________________________________________

Another day of playing. 

For who?

For me.

I glanced at the clock before deciding that now was the time.  I always waited for a bit after noon until I played, because I didn't want to wake anyone up.   
Throughout the week, I've been working to do a cover of the song High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco.  I've made it through the vocals, drums, strings, and so on back at the studio, but because I couldn't make it there today, I was just gunna practice at home.

I grabed my case from the shelf and opened it up, smiling at the sight.  I pulled the blue brass instrument from it's case, along with the mouthpiece. I gave her a once-over and emptied the spit valves onto the floor.   
I'd clean it later.   
I stood fully, turning the mouthpiece into place and slipping my ring finger through the loop, gripping the instrument with happiness. My right fingertips found their place upon the marble valve buttons, fitting perfectly inside the grooves.

Putting the mouthpiece against my lips, I quickly went up the scale, starting quiet but getting louder for a high finish.  Inhaling with a joyous smile, I fell back into the rhythm of playing.    
I began to warm up with a Church tone, playing Nearer My God To Thee with grace and sweetness.  This tone and song sounded so beautiful when I played in my old quartet. I was trumpet two, my good friend was trumpet one.  There was James and Charles, the baritone and trombone.  Trumpet one played low, but got the first verses, while trumpet two, me, played high, picking up at the build ups.    
When I finished up that song, I used the last note to fly into another song.   
My solo piece from I Got You (I Feel Good), where I have to blast high notes fairly loudly so that from all corners of the crowd can hear me clearly. Of course, I wasn't as loud this time, because there wasn't a crowd, and I wasn't on the stage.  and this wasn’t marching band either, so no one from across a football field has to hear me.   
Then I switched again, knowing I should probably start with High Hopes soon, I went for another P!ATD song.   
Say Amen (Saturday Night) always sent shivers down my spine when the chorus came along, because there's just that sudden high and loud string of notes.  And after a bit of that, I moved the instrument off my lips, breathing heavily.   
The taste of brass on my tongue lingered, and I was okay with that.   
Then after a minute, I brought it back up to my lips for High Hopes. 

_Had to have high, high hopes for a livin'_  
_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killin'_  
_Didn't have the time but I always had a vision,_  
_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a livin'_  
_Didnt know how, but I always had a feelin'_  
_I was gunna be that one in a million_  
_Always had high, high hopes_

I could hear every little piece of the song in my head, every drum, every bow against strings, every brass, every word.

At this point I got to follow the lyrics and their notes, which was one of my favourite points, before I had to play a soft melody in the background.

Then I had to pull the trumpet from my lips to sing the build up chorus, where there's nothing but voices chanting it.

"Had to have high, high hopes for a livin', shooting for the star when I couldn't make a killin'. Didn't have the time but I always had a vision, always had high, high hopes."

I tapped my foot to the beat, "Had to have high, high hopes for a livin', didn't know how but I always had a feelin'. I was gunna be that one in a million, always to have high, high hopes."

Then the mouthpiece met my lips again, and I couldn't help but move to the sound of myself and all the other non existent instruments in my head. To me, I felt like I was high off the sound, I couldn't stand still, the bell of my trumpet went up and down to the beat, I couldn't control it..   
And finally the song ended.   
I pulled away, breathing heavy and smiling widely.  I let my body and mind calm down a bit, setting my trumpet on the couch and taking a breather.

as my heart beat went back to normal, it nearly jumped out of my chest as a buzz rang through the apartment.   
Someone was at the door.   
I panicked, hoping that whoever was there wasn't about to call and complain about noise.   
Slowly, I made my way to the door and opened it.   
There was a male on the other side. He was tall, wore a pair of tennis shoes, ripped blue jeans, a graphic tee, and a leather jacket.  He had light stubble dotted across rather sharp jawline.  His eyes, filled with curiosity and surprise, were chocolaty, his right eyebrow had a notch, and his hair was absolutely wild.

I inhaled sharply, realizing I had just given him a once-over, but the guilt in my gut felt a bit better when I saw his eyes quickly fly across my person, meaning he did the same thing as I did.  When his eyes were back on mine, he beamed a brilliant smile.

Did Jesus himself decide to visit me?

"Uh.. Hi, may I help you?" I asked, happy to see he wasn't mad.

He let out a... Giggle?   
"Well, I'm from down the hallway and I couldn't help but hear you jamming out," he gestured with rock n' roll fingers, "So I thought I better come see the source of such talent."

well that certainty wasn't what I had expected.   
I felt my face get a little warm from the compliment, "Come on in.." I muttered, stepping to the side and letting him come in.    
He smiled even wider, stepping in, "My name is Danny."   
I closed the door, "(name). Don't worry about your shoes."

I made my way into the living room, knowing he'd follow me.  I grabbed my trumpet and took a seat where it had been resting before., watching now as Dan came and sat on the other end of the couch, knees slightly turned toward me, even as he leaning back and made himself comfortable. 

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you in any possible way, Danny." I apologized, feeling quote guilty.

He shook his head, a quick frown replacing his smile, "Don't be sorry, I'm a musician too, so I can appreciate the kick ass sound of a horn.  You play really well, (n/name)."  his smile returned, bright, unlike the shades of his eyes, clothes, and hair.

It was contagious, and being complimented always had me red, "Thanks... I've been playing for a long time.  What do you play?"

He brought his foot up to rest on his thigh, "Well, I can play guitar, but I'm more of a vocalist.  I wish I was talented enough to play instruments." he chuckled.

I looked down to the brass in my lap, holding it up so his attention would go to it, "This is Blue. Her and I go way back," I laughed.  He shared the laugh.   
"She's a real beauty." he claimed, reaching out to feel the cold metal.

"You can totally try it if you want." I said, gesturing for him to take the trumpet.  His eyes flashed from the instrument to my eyes.   
"Really?"   
"yeah, i can wash the mouthpiece if that will make you feel better." I said, reaching and pulling the metal bit out and standing.   
I wiggled the trumpet before he finally took hold of it.

"I'll teach you how to hold it." I said, jogging to the kitchen and grabbing my bottle of sterilizer from the windowsill.  I sprayed the mouthpiece and let it sit before rinsing it.  Making my way back, I was him fumbling to put his giant hands in the right spots.  I laughed and sat down beside him, a lot closer this time so that I could help.

"Your hands are smaller than mine, help." he whined.   
I shook my head and took the trumpet, adjusting the ring and giving it back to him.  I showed him how to hold it, and he followed instructions.   
I put the mouth piece back into it's place.

"So, sit up straight so that nothing disturbs the air flow," I said, he followed, "and what you have to do is make a buzz with you lips." I pressed my lips together, blowing out and letting them vibrate tightly.   
It was weird to feel him staring right at my lips, so when I stopped, he looked into my eyes again, a smile stretching on his face again.    
I blushed, "You try it."

He did, doing exactly as I did.  He pressed his lips together and blew out, but started to laugh.   
"This is weird," he said, "I feel stupid."   
I rolled my eyes, smiling, "I did it, and that's how you play. I'm not judging you."

He scratched his scalp and grabbed the trumpet again, which rested in position on his thigh.  He tried again, buzzing his lips. I watched to make sure he was doing everything right, and then I started to feel weird for staring at his lips.

The tension broke when he laughed again, making my eyes snap back to his.

"Okay, so I just do that into the mouthpiece?" he asked.  I nodded.  He pressed his lips to the mouthpiece and buzzed into it, jumping back at the bubbly sound that came from the bell.

"Oh, ew." he said.  I raised my brow, "What?"   
He turned to me, "You sounded so much better, I'm embarrassed to call myself a musician." he admitted, chuckling.   
I waved him off, "You're a vocalist aren't you? I can't sing very well."

He scoffed, "That last song had a part where you sang rather than played, I call bullshit."   
I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's your full name?" I asked him.   
He didn't ask why I wanted to know, but he sure as hell was confused.   
"Dan Avidan?" I repeated, quickly grabbing my phone and looking it up before he could protest.

I paused before reading the results, "Actually, are you okay with this?"   
I didn't want to just invade on him or whatever, it would be weird.

"Only if I can look you up, too." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and looked down to read it.

"Musician, internet personality, singer-songwriter, and actor?" I did a little more clicking, "Your fucking net worth is three million!" I looked over to the man sitting on my couch. He was literally famous.   
What the fuck.

He scratched the back of his neck and set the trumpet down beside him, pulling out his phone and typing.   
He paused and locked eyes with me.   
"(l/name)." I said.   
He looked back down and typed again.

His eyes scanned the screen, widening ever so slightly.

"(name), one of the image results is you, someone else, and Lady GaGa.  And... You in an orchestra, and preforming on stage with bands and shit." he tapped the screen, "and... youtube videos.."   
Suddenly I hear three slow notes with a beat and I realized he was playing my brass cover of Jason Derulo's 'Wiggle'.  In my covers, I play all the instruments, I do it all myself, like a one man band.   
we sat there, listening to it.  My love of music got the better of me and I ended up dancing, singing 'wiggle, wiggle, wiggle' when needed.  at this, Dan giggled, joining me in the words.  We laughed, and when it ended, I clicked one of his songs.

"Danny Don't You Know? That's one of my best." He said.

I stared at the screen, "Is that Finn Wolfhard?"   
He nodded, "We're friends."

I watched through the whole thing because I found it hard to look away. The song pulled me in and danced me round.  It took me on a trip to my own childhood.

This video is dedicated to all the nerds of the world

"Wow... That took me places." I laughed, turning off my phone and setting it down on the coffee table.   
He laughed, "Yeah. It was tough shit growing up."

I nodded, agreeing, "I had my fair share of problems, too.  Very similar. I was always the weird one.  And people would call me names because I was in band."

He scoffed, "If they could see us now, huh?"

I laughed, smiling at him.  He smiled back at me.

"Y'know, Danny, if you ever want a trumpet in any of your songs, give me a call." I grabbed one of the many music sheets scattered and ripped an edge off, getting a pencil and writing down my phone number.  He giggled and took the paper from me.

He stared at the paper with a smile, "So... Why do you live in an apartment if you're a brass player, I mean, it's less expensive, sure.. But you seem well off enough." he asked, eyes coming back up to meet mine.

I sighed, still smiling, "If I lived in a house I wouldn't have gotten to meet you."

He considered it, then handed me my trumpet, "You're right.  Can I hear some sweet jams?"

I laughed at the dork of a human, "Fuck yeah."

and so we jammed out to each other's music for a long time.  I got to know him a bit better, and we ended up talking the entire day, going shopping and then getting dinner together.  It was hard to leave at the end of the day, especially since he kept telling me that it was a date.

I'll play Blue at home more often, then maybe he'll have an excuse to come over.

_____________________________________________________

Wow this wasn't great but skeet

As always, give requests and stuff man   
thankies   
bye bye luff yalls

Word Count: 2522


	4. a Blessing and a Curse

**Prompt** : _Soulmate Au. In this case, it's a situation where the first words you hear your soulmate say is tattooed (birthmark on your body. (when you have your first kiss with your soulmate, the tattoo will fade away, and be replaced by the soulmate's name)_  
_Also, both soulmates have the mark in the same spot_

 **My addition/Explanation**   
_The reader is bored_ _and lowkey depressed but gets a message that changes shit for her forever._

 **Notes** :   
_-Fucking rip reader's tattoo_  
_-I'm your adopted ass sister in this lmao_  
_-I have a kid in this and his name is Mattias bc that's my other name_  
_-I can't give Biggie a real name bc it might be yours so skeet deal with it_  
_-if you're allergic to dogs then rip you lmao you aren't anymore_  
_-the tour Danny on in this story ISN'T AN ACTUAL ONE, I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A CONCERT IN GENERAL SO SUCK ME OFF IF IT IT'S NOT ACCURATE_  
_-Bingo the dog in this is a tribute to my own late pupper, Bingo. She passed away a year back at age 16, we had to put her down. She was and is a good doggo_  
_-the fence only goes up a bit past the waist-- kinda_   
________________

Ever since birth, my family and I have done everything we could to hide my Soul Mark. It wasn't too hard, since mine happened to be on my ribcage, the first line spreading across the cage and a little under my breast while the next three lines spread underneath the first one.   
Yes, four lines.   
Hiding it was just a matter of always having a blanket on my infant self, and always having shirts on as a toddler. even swimming as a toddler, while some mothers would get their baby girl a cute suit like a baby bikini, my mother stayed with full one-piece suits. They were way harder to put on, but it did the job.

In my first years of school, the other kids would show me what they had, even if they didn't understand them, since we couldn't read all that well. They'd ask what mine was, but I was forced to say that I didn't want them to know.   
I did want them to know because I couldn't see what was wrong with mine.   
But my parents always told me; "Don't ever show anyone your Mark, okay?"   
So, I never did.   
And it's not like I could show them, even as a little kid I knew to never pull up my shirt in front of people.

Then my parents adopted a little baby girl named Maggy. I was seven and she was three. She had a Soul Mark so interesting that her old parents put her up for adoption.

**"Draco can actually suck my enormous black horse cock."**

She didn't understand it until later, but her and I got along really well.

It got harder when I was thirteen. By then, a lot of the other kids had already found their soulmate. We were starting to go through puberty and such, and I remember in health class we were asked to tell everyone what our Soul Mark said, or used to say.   
Some kids had crazy things like; "I really didn't mean to hit you with my car, I'm so sorry."   
And others had different things like; "Hello, I'll be your waitress this evening, what can I get you?"   
I just told the teacher that I didn't want to share.

When I turned fifteen, I made a close friend. She ended up being the first person I'd tell what my Mark said because she was doomed with what seemed to be the worst Mark of all time.   
"Hello."   
And at this point in time, I knew what mine meant, but there was one thing about it neither her or I-- or my parents-- understood.   
Because..   
Mine was;

**"They just pull it up, pulling up to the, to the roadside, to the curb with my 'free candy' van, you kids watch Zack and Cody?"**

What was 'Zack and Cody'?

Regardless, my Soul Mark was concerning, because there was no context. we couldn't tell if my soulmate was a pedophile or a rapist, or if they were normal, and happened to say something weird.

Later, 2005 came around, and I finally knew what Zack and Cody were. At this point, I had been 23 years old and still hadn't found my soulmate. I was scared to, in fact. There was still the possibility that they were a child rapist.

More time passed, 2007, 2010, 2013. 25 years old, 28 years old, 31 years old.

Nothing. Nothing was going my way. At this point in my life, no one cared what your Soul Mark was, so I had finally had a good amount of friends who all knew what mine was. we all thought it was so funny that we made jokes about it constantly.   
But it got less and less funny as I went from 31 to 35.

Maggy had finally met her soulmate at age 31. She was in a library when she heard the voice of a girl angrily cuss at her book. She found her soulmate sitting at a table with a stack of the Harry Potter series next to her. That's when we all learned that Maggy's soulmate had the Mark;

**"You've gotta be shitting on my dick, there's no way."**

It's been a year since then, and I've lost nearly all hope. Not only did Maggy and her soulmate adopt a teen, but her wedding was in a few months. I was still behind, no one to love. My parents had always feared for me, just in case my soulmate was a criminal, so much in fact, that they almost hoped I wouldn't meet them.   
But nowadays, they just want me to be happy.

Sighing, I looked at the document on my computer for what felt like the hundredth time. I opened a new tab and typed in Facebook, surfing around to find something, anything to do.   
But then, out of nowhere, my nephew sent me something in messenger. It was a link to a YouTube video. He had given me no context at all, whatsoever. shrugging, I clicked on it and glanced at the title of the video, only catching the first bit before my eyes flashed back to the video itself.

_Game Grumps Animated_

And right off the bat, there was a voice, and I hadn't really paid attention, bored out of my skull. I actually tuned out still hearing all the words being said, but not really putting them together. But suddenly, I snapped to attention when a van came across the screen and the audio said;   
"to the curb with my free candy van.. You kids watch Zack and Cody?"

The whole video tuned out, all I could hear was my heart beating into my eardrums. My breathing started to get heavy, my hand shot out and paused the video.

There was no way that was it.   
In a YouTube video?   
But where else would I ever hear those words?   
I read the full title.

_Game Grumps animated - Zack and Cody - By Skrib_

I played the video from the beginning. Hearing it again confirmed it for me. It was word for word, whoever this person was, they were my soulmate.   
Heart still beating hard, I watched it through, ignoring the strange art and listened only to the voice that had said those infamous words.   
By the time the video had ended, I knew the voice enough that I'd be able to identify him.

I clicked the channel, Game Grumps, and saw that they had live action videos front and center.   
_Sculpting Each Other w/ PLAY-DOH - 10 Minute Power Hour_

After an intro, my ears were greeted by the same voice I had made myself remember. My eyes saw him too, loud and open with a smile.

"Hello! welcome to the Game Grumps 10 minute power hour, brought to you by Game Grumps."

I swallowed hard, taking in his appearance.   
Wild and dark curly hair, stubble across his jaw, and dark eyes (probably brown). seeing him, I honestly hoped he was my soulmate, because I was given a blessed with a godly man.

I watched, and finally he introduced himself.

"Dan..." I murmured out loud, suddenly hissing as my side burned with anticipation. It must be my Soul Mark reacting to finding out his name.   
I hadn't heard of this happening before.

I paused the video and opened a new tab, quickly typing into Google; 'Dan from Game Grumps'   
The result came, and my eyes flew across the screen, murmuring what I read as I read it.

"Dan Avidan.." my side burned again, "Leigh Daniel Avidan, known professionally as Dan Avidan and by his stage name Danny Sexbang, is an American musician, internet personality, singer-songwriter, comedian, and actor..."   
I couldn't believe this.   
This was my soulmate.   
But how was I supposed to meet him?

I went back to Facebook, typing to my nephew.

**Me: How did you know? I need to meet him, kid, you have to help me!**

I didn't wait long for a response.

**Mattias: I've always watched these guys. Dan Avidan is a super sweet dude. He's really amazing, and perfect for you, (Name). He's in LA, but he's in a band and...**

**Me: and what?**

**Mattias: I showed Maggy, and she and Mom got you tickets to go see him.**

**Mattias: also Maggy says Hi, and we want you to come over**

**Me: tell her that I love her, and I love you too, Mattie. I'll be right over**

Pushing away from the desk, I jumped from my seat and grabbed my car keys, racing for the door.

━━━━✶━━━━

I didn't even knock, but threw myself through the front door of my sister's home, yelling to alert everyone that I had arrived.

Instantly, from down the hallway, Matt, and the family dog, Loki, came running down the hallway. Both wearing a smile.   
Matt gave me a hug.

He had been an accepting kid, and already considered me family, which I was super glad about. He had the same fate as Maggy, being tossed from home to home because of his Soul Mark and how he was.   
He was cursed with a Mark on his cheek, just under his eye that read; "Boi"   
It wasn't the word itself, but rather the placement that drove people away.   
But he loved it, knowing that at some point it would change to the name of his soulmate, who would have his name on their cheek too.

I hugged him back, feeling so lucky to have him find that video and send it to me. If there was doubt before (which there wasn't), this kid will always be accepted here.   
Loki jumped up on me as Biggie and Smalls came in. Smalls was Maggy's nickname, since she's always been a shorty, and since her fiancée was so tall, we call her Biggie.

anyways.

Biggie and Smalls came in, smiling widely at me. Seeing the amount of love in this family and how happy they were for me to finally have found my soulmate made my eyes start to water. seeing this, Maggy's smile faulted to a sad one, coming in with open arms to join her son in hugging me. Biggie ended up getting the action too.

I was crying when we all walked to the living room and sat on the couches.

Matt sat between Maggy and Biggie, tightly knit together like a happy ass family. I sat on the other couch across from them, wiping my tears.

"Hey," Maggy started, sweetness in her tone, "You don't have to cry, (n/name), it's okay."

"Yeah," piped in Matt, "we don't wanna see you sad, you should be happy."

I niffed, laughing a bit, "I am happy, that's why I'm crying, I think. I've waited so long for this, y'know? and I feel so lucky that Mattie was here to help, and really all of you." I said, giggling as Loki's fluffy Samoyed self-jumped up on the couch and nudged me.   
"Hey, buddy," I said, turning to him and ruffling the fur around his head.

Biggie smiled sadly, "He's happy to see you. He hasn't been doing so well since Bingo passed away."

I smiled, patting Loki's head once more.

Maggy sighed, "So, (Name), Mattie told you that we got your tickets to Danny's concert, and we did. Now I don't want you to tell me--"

"That you shouldn't have spent money on me? You shouldn't have." I said, smirking slightly.

She shook her head, "Yeah, but this isn't all for you. the deal is, you go and meet him, prove to him he's your soulmate, and then make him come for our wedding." she patted Biggie's knee from across her son.

Oh. That was actually a good idea.

I blushed, "When and where is the concert? And how will I even get his attention?"

Matt scoffed, waving his hand, "First off, we got you LA tickets, it's next month, not too far, yet not too soon. And I've watched Danny and followed him on social media for years, he's a really sweet dude, and after shows, people usually gather around the lot where the tour bus is, it's blocked by fences but he always stops to say hi to everyone. Go there, and then make sure you talk clearly because whatever you say, that's what will be on his ribcage."

I stared at Matt, eyes nearly beginning to shed tears again, "Mattie.." I said.

He just smiled. He knew how glad I was to have him. His moms knew too, and both leaned over and hugged him tightly from both sides.   
He smiled wider than ever.   
He was happy to finally have a family just like him.

━━━━✶━━━━ **(I'm writing descriptions of Matt, Maggy, and Biggie bc I love dis fam)**   
\----

I never thought I'd be here.

I never thought at all I'd be in a crowd of thousands of people, watching my soulmate step on stage and gain a loud applause.

I never thought my soulmate would be wearing blue spandex, a red fluffy cape, and dorky tennis shoes in general, let alone on stage.

I never thought my soulmate would have a voice similar to an angel's.

I never thought I'd even see my soulmate.

Yet here I was, seeing my soulmate on stage wearing blue spandex while a crowd of thousands surrounds me, all cheering his name and singing along to his music.

I couldn't move or speak. I was in shock.

This was really happening.

The music was blaring, and I barely noticed the male next to me pause his jumping and turn to me.

"Hey!" he half-yelled over the noise, "Miss!"

I turned to him and noticed the concern in his green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, finally finding the words, "Yeah, I'm just in shock."

He smiled, "What for?"

I knew he wouldn't believe me, but I said it anyway.

"Dan is my soulmate," I said, eyes glazing over again. I forced myself not to cry though, I had done enough of it on the way to L.A.

His smile dropped, and he examined my face.   
But his smile came back, brighter than ever, "alright, Miss. After the show I'll take you around to his bus, I'll make sure he comes over." he winked at me and looked to the stage again, instantly being taken over by the music.   
I noticed he had his Mark on his neck.

**"Well, I guess I** **_am_ ** **gay."**

I smiled. I never knew italics worked on Soul Marks.   
He was going to have a hell of a time meeting his soulmate.

━━━━✶━━━━

Two near panic attacks later, Richard (the man I'd met introduced himself after the show) and I made our way to the back lot as quickly as possible.  There were people there, but not so many that we couldn't press ourselves right up against the fence, somewhat close to where the bus would be.   
Anxiety started to creep across my body and all through my insides. Richie took notice and patted my back, gently rubbing it, "You'll be okay, (name). I'll be right here."

I smiled sadly at him and wiped my eyes, just to make sure I wouldn't cry again.   
Knowing the situation though, the instant I see him, I'll probably cry again.

Soon, more and more people started to gather here. Most were women, so most of them weren't all that tall. Normally this observation wouldn't matter, but in this case, since some couldn't see over the other's head, they all forced their way to the front and fought to get there.  Richie did everything he could to stay up with me and make sure that no one bumped me out of the way.   
And while clutching the bar of the fence, I heard the screams grow louder.   
He was there, walking out of the building and to the bus.   
He didn't go all the way, though, but instead, smiled widely and made his way to the fence.   
He was meters to the left of me, signing things, taking pictures, and hugging people as quick as possible.   
I felt my stomach turn.   
He was getting closer and closer.   
I was afraid that I might vomit.   
I wasn't going to throw up right here and now, so I forced my body to get under control.

I didn't realize he was right there.   
Right in front of me.   
He was smiling brightly even when I was having a hard time smiling back.   
Richie glanced at me, then to Dan.

"She needs a hug, man. Anxiety right now."

Dan nodded, "Yeah of course!" he leaned over the small fence and wrapped his long arms around me.  I felt electricity shoot through my body when I quickly slung my arms around him too. We both flinched.   
Just as it seemed he was about to pull away, I gripped the back of his jacket just a bit tighter.

"I'm your soulmate, Danny, please don't leave me..."

He froze in my arms, but I could feel his muscles tense up.   
He pulled away, his smile was gone, replaced by a look of disbelief.  His eyes scanned mine, searching for... Something.   
Then, he turned to Richie and sized him up.

As if they exchanged with telepathy, Richie nodded and leaned over, swooping me up in his arms.   
I screamed in surprise, but the shock didn't last when I was lifted over the fence and set down on the other side. My knees wobbled when my feet touched ground again, my mind in a haze from the screaming and crying of the fans on the other side of the fence.   
I turned away from Dan, facing Richie.  He gave me a smile and pulled something out of his pocket to hand to me.

"Text me all about it later, henny." he smiled and winked my way.

I smiled to him, tears welling in my eyes again.

Dan placed his hand on my shoulder, sending a shiver across my skin.   
I turned to him, feeling his hand slide down to my back as we made our way to the tour bus.   
The screaming got louder behind me, making me wince.  I knew that they would all hate me.   
A male I realized was Brian looked at Danny strangely when we passed him and went straight into the bus. 

It was all so quick, all so strange. I felt myself fumbling with the slip of paper Richie gave me, feeling a sort of security from it. Dan maneuvered his way in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.  He turned to me with a serious look.   
I searched his eyes this time, scared that all this was for nothing.  I could hear Brian and others shuffle into the bus, standing behind me.   
We all got to witness Dan as he suddenly lifted his shirt to expose his torso.   
He turned slightly to the side, brandishing off the words marked on his skin.

"I'm your soulmate, Danny, please don't leave me..."

My eyes read the words over and over again, still not believing that they were really there.   
He dropped the shirt before I could read it over once more.   
Subconsciously, tears started to pour down my face, but I smiled, and even started laughing.   
"I can't believe it," I said between giggles, wiping the tears away, "You were blessed, and I was cursed!"   
I lifted my shirt without warning, only just before my bra, where the Mark was.   
With a red face, Dan's eyes scanned the words.

"Holy shit, I am so, so sorry.." he said, slightly smiling, "I can't even imagine..."

I smiled, dropping my shirt to step towards him and hug him.   
"It's okay... All the years were worth it."   
He pulled away from me, staring into my eyes.

"I'll fix it.." he murmured.

"Wha--"

His lips crashed into mine before I could ask what he meant. I melted away into it, reaching up to hold his cheeks.  His hands found my waist, gentle and careful.   
Remembering that there were other people in the bus, he pulled away.  My hands slipped off is face and back to my sides, where his hands had already pulled away.   
He looked at me for a little while before pulling his shirt up again and reading the words that replaced the old ones.

"(Name) (l/name)..." he whispered, looking up to me with a smile.

I returned it, lifting my shirt and reading the words over.

"Dan Avidan," I dropped the fabric and looked to him again, "I'm surprised they didn't have your real first name."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me into him once more for a tight, loving hug.

"I've finally found you..."

___________________________________   
HEY WELCOME IMMA DESCRIBE THE CHARACTERS

 **MAGGY**   
_Me, basically. Just older.  I'm like 4'11", prolly short ass hair, dyed some weird colour.  Maybe tattoos._  
_im white s hell_  
_Teal-grey eyes and shit, lil' chubby (thicc) prolly._  
_Happy, past of a few mental illnesses but eh, lOVES READER BC AWE BEST SISTER EVER, pansexual genderfluid, hellllllla gay_  
_slytherin_  
_tbh I'm your canon gay sister now_

 **BIGGIE**   
_doesn't have a real female name bc what if that's the readers name??_  
_so yeah Biggie. Biggie and smalls._  
_"You're killing me, smalls!"_  
_she's pretty, probably cuban, tol bean, maybe six feet, long hair, brown, maybe tattoos too._  
_Brown eyes, slim thicc._  
_very nice, easily angered for stupid things, hates draco but Maggy loves him, hufflepuff_  
_g a y_  
_best wife ever_

 **MATTIAS**   
_Named after me_  
_he's like 15, maybe 16_  
_5'3_  
_tol compared to his one mom_  
_totally okay with dem gays_  
_loves that his mark is "boi"_  
_his moms dyed his hair silver bc he wanted to_  
_he's a white boi_  
_very cute smol adorable boi_  
_he's a cutie_  
_slim boy_  
_has an earring also bc maggy was like "skeet new kid I adopted lets get our ears pierced" and biggie was like "hunny no" but Matt was like "hunny yES" so they did_  
_he loves his moms very much_

_i love him_

**rICHARD**   
_richard my gay boy_  
_he tol_  
_like six two or three_  
_that's about danny's height_  
_he's also a white boi_  
_green eyes_  
_black hair_  
_beard_  
_STRONG BOY_  
_HE WORKS OUT HENNY_  
_oh he also binge watched rupaul over and over_

_---__---_--------__--____--__

okay im done  
total word count, including descriptions: 3963

I'm happy to take requests! Much love!


	5. How's $60 Sound? part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one

**Prompt** : I told my sister that I have a boyfriend so that she would stop setting me up with people but now she's coming to visit and I neeed you to pretend to be my boyfriend pls

 **Explaination/My addition:**  
Basically reader does that, but when her sister asks her questions about him, she accidentily describes dan, because he was the first thing that came to mind, or rather, the first single male that she knew that came to mind.  Dan is weird about it so she's like "fucking i'll pay you just pleaSE."

 **Notes:**  
-sup bitch i'm your sister  
-Adopted bc my race might not fit yours, it makes it easier too, in case gene wise nOTHING works out at all  
-also if your name is maggy and its spelt the same way id be suprised but sorry if it is yo  
-did i clarify that this is in an apartment??/  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I recieved the news that my adopted sister, Maggy, was going to be giving me a visit in the next few days, I was more shocked than I should have been.  
I was shoched because she gave me warning two days prior to her arrival, yet wasn't shocked because I had grown up with her, and knew that she was exactly the type of person that would pull this fuckery.

I was scared shitless for her visit. 

Months ago, every second she could, Maggy was sending me photos of guys and trying to send me numbers of her friends.  So, in short, she was trying to set me up 24/7.  I knew there was only one way to silence her.

I lied.

I told her I had a boyfriend, just so that she'd cut me some slack and leave me alone.  
And then she pressed on, trying to get me to prove it.  So, my mind frantically searched for a single male my age, and knowing only one, I set off to describe him.

 _"His name is Dan.  He's super tall, and has crazy hair.  He's a great singer and he's super nice."_ I had said.  If not for the context, I wasn't lying. 

she believed me, so, to keep up the lie, I would tell her about things we did together.  Usually the case would be as follows; I'd do something with Dan that day, and when I got home I would tell Maggy what happened, but make it as if we were on a date and we were being in love or whatever.  
She'd eat it up like apple pie, so after a while I thought I was safe from her clutches.

But then the text came.

**Pissy Sissy: Oh, I should probably let you know that I'm coming up to LA to see you on Tuesday, sooooooo tell Dan to dress up lmao love you, sorry I didn't tell you sooner**

And when I texted her back, she never responded.

So, here I am, sitting in my living room with my head in my hands, wondering if I should:

 **Press A to grab my destiny (** if you know what I mean **)**  
**Press B to tell Maggy the truth**  
**Press C to end my life and then**  
**Press F to pay respects**

I thought C was a pretty good option, but then again B and C would still give me the same fate.  So I guess A was really B and C all along?  
I was going insane just sitting here, so I grabbed my shit and stormed out the door.

\--

"Where the _fuck_ is Dan?"  
The door I stepped through had opened with so much force that it hit the wall and made a loud thud.

Arin, who was in his office (which is near the door), nearly shit himself in his seat. I could tell because he screamed, and I could hear the office chair roll backwards and hit something.

He came out of his office, confused, "(Name)? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Arin please, where is Dan?"

He sighed, "I don't know, let's look."  
So he turned and we started walking through the grump office.  We crossed through the amiibo hallway and to the open office.  Dan was talking with Brian at the computer, typing out tweets.

"Dan, someone needs you." Arin said, and as Dan turned around with a puzzled look, Arin added; "Badly."

Dan's face was innocent and curious, worried and playful all at once.    
"Oh hey, (Name), what's up?"  
Brian turned around too, smiling.

"Dan I need you to be my boyfriend, _badly._ "

Maybe I said it too loud, because Brian bent over, choking on his spit, Dan went silent in total shock and confusion, a few familiar faces from the grumps (who happened to be nearby) turned to me with mixed emotions.

"(name) I uh.. I love you but like I'm not in love with you, sorry that this is all--" Danny got really flustered and tried to explain, but I cut him off.  
" _No,_ Dan you don't understand. For my sake I need you to be my boyfriend for like five days. My sister is visiting."

Brian had stopped choking, and was now breathing just fine, trying to slow his heartbeat.  
It seemed that Dan still didn't understand.  
I sighed, "Dan, for fuck's sake... Maggy used to try and set me up all the time so I told her I had a boyfriend, she pressed the issue so I was forced to describe you. Don't ask me why, you just came to mind first. so now she thinks I'm dating Dan Avidan and she's coming. Flying over on Tuesday.  So, pretend to be my boyfriend for a few days or else I'll get my ass beat. Then later on I can just tell her we broke up, okay? I'm sorry."

Dan stared at me still, before he burst out laughing, "Wow, (Name), next time let me know I'm dating you, I could've shown you off way sooner!"   
I flushed, "I needed to get her off my back!"  
He kept laughing, "You've gone this whole time gushing over me to her, if I had known, I could've rubbed it in everyone's faces, man."

I rolled my eyes, "How about $60?"

He paused, raising his brow, "what?"

"I will pay you $60 to pretend to be my boyfriend." I said, dead serious at this point. He didn't understand how much this meant to me.  
He shook his head, "Nah, bragging rights is enough payment. I'll do it as long as I don't have to like, do certain shit in front of people."

I sighed in relief, "No, we have to do is be lovey dovey while Maggy is around. And if she asks you about me, talk about me like I'm the love of you life."

He muttured something, all I got out of it was 'easy', but I didn't press. Now wasn't the time to ask.

"Are you being serious, though? I legit need you from Tuesday until she leaves again. I'm not joking." Brian got bored of the conversation and turned around in his chair again.

Dan gave me a genuine smile, "I promise, you've told me enough about your sister that I'd know when you're in need of actual help."  
That smile told me he was being serious, and that he'd be there for me.  
I felt the tension in my muscles relax, and I sighed with a lazy smile, "God, I love you, Dan."

He laughed, "So should we discuss how we should treat each other and our bounderies?"

━━━━✶━━━━

Today was the day.  Maggy was coming over.  To prepare, Dan brought over some of his belongings and set them around my home.  I put his jackets and sweaters over the ends of chairs, hanging on the rack, and in the bedroom (along with shirts and stuff).  We put his old spice in the shower, and his toothbrush beside the sink.  we even went as far as to put his outfits and such in my closet, so now more than one blue leotard and cape were in there, sticking out like a sore thumb.    
Oh, and we put some of his little things on the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

Everything was perfect. 

Maggy insisted she'd get herself from the airport and out to my place, so all we had to do is wait.

I turned to Dan, we were both sitting on the couch, watching a movie, "So, run over the rules."

He looked over, "No kissing unless forced to, I'm not staying over at night, don't forget to talk about you like I'm in love, be nice, when you're with her and I'm not there, text you a lot so that it looks like I miss you."  
I listened, checked, and nodded, "Yep yep. and I... have to talk about you a lot, and hang off you like a sloth.. Or like a puppy on a leash."

Dan hook his head, "You don't have to act like I'm a god or something, treat me like you would a boyfriend, if you milk it, it will be too obvious."  
I thought about it and agreed.

Then, the doorbell rang.  I started to panic, but Dan calmed me down.

We both stood and tried to be quick to the door, "I'll open it," Dan whispered, "Then it will seem like I;m super familliar with your house."

So, with no hesitation, he opened the door and quickly stood next to me as I saw my sister's face light up.

"Heyyyyyyyyy!!!!" she beamed, running in to hug me.  we let go of each other, and even though I was scared, I had really missed her.  She's younger than me, by a few years, so when I left for post-secondary school, she was left at home.  Now she lives in Toronto with her dogs.

"I missed you a shit ton, (Name)!" she laughed before stepping back and turning to Dan, who smiled.

"And you must be the young stud?" she joked, wiggling her brow.  
Dan laughed, "Proud to be." and was suprised when Maggy went and hugged him too.  
It was a sight to see, since she was just under five feet tall, and he was 6'2.

She grabbed her bags and came inside, Dan closing the door behind her.  We all went and sat down at the couch, pausing the movie to talk.

"Sooooo, Danny boy, I know it's been a few months, but how long have you known (name)?" Maggy asked, searching in her bag to find something. she pulled out a blue touque and pulling it over (just as blue) hair.

"well," Dan glanced at me, "I've known her for years, but only maybe a few months back, I rellized I was in love with her. That's why it was so easy to move in." he finished, smiling.

This was weird.

Maggy giggled, "Wow, that's cute! Well, imma just say, (Nme), you have a keeper, and Dan, trust me, she may be a little stubborn, but she's real easy to love, don't let go of her."

I felt really flattered, but guilt started to gather in my stomach.

She's my sister! What am I doing, lying to her?   
I started to sweat, "Maggy, look... We aren't--"

"We aren't able to express how much that means to us." Dan piped in, placing his hand on my knee, "Trust me, I really love her.  With all my heart."

Dan's eyes glanced to the side to meet mine, giving me a reassuring yet gentle squeeze to my knee.  
His eyes went back to my sister, and even though he hadn't said anything, I knew he meant:  
"What Maggy doesn't know, wont hurt her."

I took a deep breath and smiled again, looking to see Maggy giggling in excitement.

I was glad that she was happy for me, anyways.  
I gasped, "Maggy! Did you get another tattoo and not tell me about it?" I asked this to change the topic, but also because I was actually shocked she hadn't told me.

Maggy beamed, "Yeah! sorry I never told you, I wanted it to be a suprise. Y'know, since I was coming over anyways."  
She raised her fists towards us, showing off the words "True Love" across both sets of knuckles.  
"I don't know, I thought my knuckles looked naked compared to the rest of me so I just did it, y'know?"  
Then her face tunred sour, " _My d_ ad doesn't like it.. But I mean," she smiled again, "He doesn't like any of them."

I laughed, "God, remember the reaction he had when you got the wings onyour back? Jesus, I thought he was going to kill you!" I snorted, recalling the look of pure rage and horror stretched across the man's face.  
That night didn't en well for my poor sister.

Dan laughed, "I can only imagine."

"Nah," I chimed, "Maggy's birth father is fuckin' nuts, dude. I've met him a few times."

I missed the teenage days when Maggy finally turned 18.  I'd come home to visit and she's take me on a trip to the tattoo parlor.  The first time we did that, she went and began to stretch her ears.  
Our parents didn't care, but her birth father (who she still talked to sometimes) _loathed_ it.  
It was fucking funny every time.

"funny, but when I was 14 and (name) was 17, we went to go explore shit on the top of a truss bridge and we climbed a fence, but (Name) fucked up and cut her leg and she was bleeding like a mother fucker.  We ended up going to a nearby house and asking if they could dive us to the hospital."  
That day, although I was freakign out, Maggy wouldn't stop laughign at me for falling off the top of the fence.

I crossed my arms and leaned back, "It's not my fault you were a little rat when You were 14. Climbing fences and getting into shit al the time.  Mom was pissed!"

That day had been the last eventful time Maggy and I had together before I left for school.

It was hard to leave her behind, but I visited and such, and made it to her own graduation.  I was there to clap for her dumbass when she tripped in her gown.  
And since then, after I moved to L.A. and her to Toronto, we'd take turns visiting and we'd keep in touch.  
But I was always glad to see her stupid face.

"Well at least I wasn't arrested at _age fifteen._ " I smirked to her.

She gasped, faking hurt, "We both know I wasn't high with my friends! Why do you think they let me go? I ain't about that life."

"You look like you are." Dan finally jumped in, eyeing my sibling's inked skin, pierced ears, dyed hair and tired eyes.  
He was joking, of course.  
Maggy snorted, "Yeah man you right."

And thus, everything was right in the world.

━━━━✶━━━━

"Wait, you didn't get a hotel?"

Maggy blinked at me while we both stood across the living room like two cowboys in a gun duel, "Bitch why spend the money when I could crash on your couch??"  
she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Dan had joined my side after returning from the bathroom, and her eyes flashed between us, suddenly smiling, "Oooooh, what, you two planned on fucking? My bad."

I choked.

Dan laughed, a nervous tone in his voice, "No, no. I was going to be going anyways, leave the sisters to stay together."

Maggy looked between us again, "Wait, but don't you live here too? Your shit is everywhere."

He inhaled sharply, "Uh yeah, I do most of the time, but I just thought that since it's been a while--"

"That he'd stay somewhere else!" I finished, Dan nodding to agree.

"But I don't mind.  I'm tired, there's a time difference between Ontario and L.A. so I'm ready to just pass out.  I mean, it's late already anyways.  I didn't plan on staying p much onger, and I didn't expect (name) to, either." Maggy opened her suitcase and pulled out a large blue blanket that had the exact same design as her hat does.

"Oh. But still." Dan said after a moment.

Maggy plopped on the couch, covering herself with the blanket, "What,you don't like sharing a bed with (name)? I can't blame you, I did it once when we were younger."

I glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"No, that's not it at all," Dan wrapped his arm around my waist, "I love to share a bed with my beloved, but I just thought that maybe you girls wouldn't want me in the here tonight."

Maggy scoffed andpulled out her phone, "You're weird. She's your girlfriend dude, and (name) likes to be cuddled, you should know not to leave her on her own."

I fushed when Dan glanced over at me with a smirk.

Regardless, I blinked slowly at him, giving him permission.

"Well, you win then." his eyes flashed with a daring look before he turned to me and pressed a kiss on my forehead, "She's all mine then."  
The look of triumph on his face made drove me over the edge.

"Uh.. Yeah okay love you Maggy I'm going to bed goodnight."

I was quickly off the scene, leaving Dan to laugh and say goodnight before following me soon after.

When he came in, I was already sitting on my bed and trying to calm down.  I looked up to see he had a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry." he said, "Do you have any extra pillows?"

I raised my brow but nodded, pointing to the closet.

"Thanks." he proceeded to grab a pillow and then drop it on the floor at the foot of the bed, then grabbed the extra blanket folded on top of my bed.  
He layed that down on the floor too.

I watched him, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled, "Making muffins, clearly."

"You sound like my dad."

"You can refer to me as such, though Daddy seems more fitting."

"Ew."

"I'm making a bed for myself." he said, scratching his scalp.

"Oh..." I paused and thought about it, "What if she comes in?"

He also paused, "She'd do that?"

I nodded, raising my eyebrows and pursing my lips.  
He huffed, "Dammit... well..."

"There's no way around it, Danny." I concluded, groaning and flopping back on the bed.  
He sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Daddy doesn't like this..." he murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "It's fine, Dan.  I don't care. We've been friends for years."  
He nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I really shouldn't be looking so far into it. Just cause we'll share a bed doesn't mean shit."

"Are you telling yourself that, or me?" I giggled.

He shrugged, and tilted his head towards me, eyebrows raised and the corners of his mouth pulled downwards.  
He bent down and grabbed the pillow and blanket and turned to me, "You change while I see if Maggy wants these. Then let me know what you want me to wear."  
He stepped out and I sighed, sitting and then standing.  
I was sure I didn't have much time, so I jumped straight for my dresser.  
I grabbed a thick strap tank top and a pair of shorts.

Pulling off my bra, I let out a groan of pleasure from the release.  
"fuck this." I cursed, throwing the boob trap across the room and pulling the tank top over my body.  
I stripped myself of my jeans and reached for my shorts when I heard a knock on the door.  
"Yeah?"  
I realized my mistake, I should have said 'don't come in'.  
fuck.  
"You need a second?" I heard Dan say, rather than opening the door.

I raised my eyebrow in shock, slowly pulling on my shorts and swollowing, "I'm done now."

With a bright smile, Dan came in holding just the blanket. He closed the door before speaking, "So, what's the dress code?"

 **((PSA- someone saying 'yes' after you knock on the door does** ** _NOT_** **mean "come in". it means "who is it?"  or, "who is it?" means "who is it?"** ** _NOT_** **"come in."**  
**The only time to actually come in is when the person on the other side says to.**  
**Be a good human being**  
**thanks))**

I shook off the shock and nodded, "Um... As long as you wear shorts or pants or something, I don't care."  
Dan stepped in farther, going into the closet because he knew his clothes were in there now.

"Do you care about shirts or whatever?" he asked, pulling a pair of his shorts off a shelf.

I shook my head, pulling the blanket back on my bed, "No. I've seen you shirtless and shit, man. And your chest is like a cat, I can pet it so you sleep." I laughed.

Dan snorted, "Don't judge my chest hair, asshole."

"Um, don't leave the room to go to the bathroom and change, Maggy will notice. I'll just not watch y'know?" I said, getting into the bed and covering myself with the blanket, not caring that the wheather outside was probably going to fry me.

"Kay." he said simply, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up in the closet.

"Can't promise I won't sneak a look at dat ass, though." I giggled, pulling the blanket up to my nose.

Dan pulled his shirt off up over his head and turned to me, "You've got the best seat in the house for it, babe."

I laughed, turning on my side away from him.

A minute later he was walking to the other side of the bed and pulling the blanket back on his own side.  
I laughed and pulled the blanket off myself a bit, proping my head up with my hand and elbow and putting my other hand on my hip, "Come on in, baby." I finished it off by patting the empty space next to me.  
Dan laughed and climbed in, instantly curling into the fetal position and ocvering himself with the blanket.

I smiled at his way of sleeping and pulled my knees up to mimick him, "Actually, I was going to judge you but realized I kinda sleep like this too."  
He chuckled and nudged his way farther into the pillow, "Yeah yeah... so... What's this about cuddling?"

I groaned, covering my face with the blanket earning a giggle from Dan, "She's making fun of me because I used to always have a long pillow that I'd wrap myself around and stuff..."  
Danny coed at me, "Aww. Well if you get lonely it's okay if you cuddle me, I won't make fun of you... Much."  
I gasped and playfully hit his arm, earning another giggle.

But our giggles drowned out as we did too, falling asleep facing each other.

━━━━✶━━━━

**to be continued**

yep

sorry yall

lemme know how quickly you want the next part mkay?

request shit if you want  
word count: 3910  
byeee

 **If maggy seems like a mary sue, tell me, and ill make her a totally different person. Id hate to annoy you all.**  
**Im trying my best to keeo her from being crazy ass cool, so please please please let me know if youd rather have someone other than her.**  
**Thank you!**  
**Also sorry for mistakes**


End file.
